Le Mistral titre provisoire
by Elenwe Saisons
Summary: Elenwë était un jeune garçon âgé de dix neuf ans, il entamait sa dernière année de Brevet Technicien c'est l'équivalent du Bac . Son année paraissait tout à fait quotidienne, jusqu'au jour où un drame survint dans sa famille, avec l'aide de sa cousine,
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

C'était la rentrée des classes, tout le monde était heureux de revoir leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus pendant deux mois. Enfin, un seul ne l'était pas, car personne ne l'aimait. Il entamait sa troisième année en Brevet Technicien Dessinateur Maquettiste option Arts Graphiques, il regarda ses camarades de classe tour à tour, puis il soupira. Les élèves le dévisageaient, même si le jeune garçon ne disait rien, il sentait que ses camarades étaient contre lui et qu'ils n'allaient rien faire cette année pour y remédier. Le proviseur appela les élèves de la section du solitaire, dès qu'il entendit son nom de famille et son prénom, il se leva et alla rejoindre ses camarades.

- Hey ! Elenwë !

- Oui ?

- Prêt pour la dernière année ?

- Si on veut. De toute façon si je travaille bien tout le long de l'année, je peux l'avoir, car ils vont regarder nos notes.

- C'est ce que disent les professeurs... Enfin...

L'élève alla rejoindre ses amis. Elenwë avait dix neuf ans, il était châtain aux yeux verts, il mesurait un mètre soixante cinq, il était mince, il était habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un tee shirt blanc à manche courte et il portait des baskets grises.

Dès que tout le monde fut présent, le professeur principal décida de prendre la classe en photo devant un mur où on pouvait apercevoir la végétation. Dès qu'elle eut fini, ils partirent en direction de la salle de cours de travaux professionnels. Elenwë s'installa à la première table qui était contre la porte, puis il dit à son professeur.

- Madame ?

- Oui, Elenwë ?

- Suis-je dans le premier groupe ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Mais... J'ai demandé le changement.

- Je ne connais pas les groupes, comment se fait-il que tu les saches ?

Elenwë ne comprenait pas, il refusait d'être dans le groupe qu'il a eu durant les deux premières années, il commença à avoir des doutes. Le professeur principal dit la répartition des catégories, le jeune garçon était complètement abattu quand il apprit qu'il était toujours dans le même groupe, son changement n'avait pas été pris en compte.

Elle leur distribua leur emploi du temps, ils avaient trente neuf heures de cours par semaine, sauf le Jeudi où il finissait une heure plus tôt. Après la distribution des cartes du lycée, de cantine et du carnet de correspondance, tout le monde reprit le chemin du retour.

Dès qu'on pénétrait dans l'appartement de la famille d'Elenwë, on voyait une commode qui était sur la droite, plus loin, un coin cuisine aménagée dans le salon, salle à manger. Au fond, il y avait une fenêtre qui faisait toute la longueur du salon. Sur la droite, un couloir qui conduit à la chambre des parents du jeune garçon, c'était la première porte sur la droite, juste en face la salle de bain, à côté les toilettes et au bout du couloir la chambre d'Elenwë.

Le jeune garçon regarda le blason de sa famille, qui était au-dessus de la commode. Celui-ci était de forme ovale et était argenté. Les quatre points cardinaux qui y étaient représentés étaient de formes hexagonales, pour le nord c'était un glaçon, le sud un soleil, l'est une fleur et l'ouest une feuille. Le nord et l'ouest étaient séparés du sud et de l'est par un bâton, qui avait une forme assez étrange, car au bout il y avait une sphère qui reprenait les symboles qui remplaçaient le nord et le sud. Entre l'est et le sud, un livre était présent, il était de couleur verte et une inscription en lettre dorée était inscrite en son milieu, elle portait le nom : « Livre des Secrets ». Elenwë pensait que les couleurs du bâton avaient dû disparaître avec le temps. Une voix le fit sortir de sa contemplation, il se retourna et vit son père. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, déjà par la taille et le physique.

-Elenwë... Toujours a contempler le blason de notre famille, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, je me demande ce que signifie cet objet.

Il lui montra le bâton.

- Ah ! Le sceptre... J'ignore complètement ce qu'il signifie.

- Où sont passées les couleurs ?

- Ca c'est un mystère ! Quand on l'a reçu, il n'avait pas de couleurs.

- Etrange...

- Au fait comment s'est passée ta prérentrée?

- Horrible ! Je n'ai pas changé de groupe.

Elenwë alla dans la cuisine, il prit du pain et du chocolat pour se faire une tartine. Il s'assit à la table, son père vint le rejoindre.

-Elenwë... Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

- C'est de leur faute aussi.

- Tu devrais demander le changement avec un de tes camarades, peut-être que quelqu'un qui fait partit du premier groupe veut aller dans le deuxième.

- D'accord, je demanderais demain.

Son père lui sourit, Elenwë le regarda, il adorait voir ses parents sourire. Il regarda la pendule qui était accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, dans quelques minutes sa mère allait arrivé pour le déjeuné. Il rangea son goûter et mit le couvert. Son père fit le repas. Il travaillait comme vendeur dans une confiserie. Quant à sa mère elle était orthophoniste, elle allait dans différentes écoles pour donner des cours.

Dès que le jeune garçon eut fini de dresser la table, il alla à côté de son père et il regardait ce qu'il préparait.

- Elenwë ?

Le jeune garçon le regarda.

- Oui ?

- Qu'as-tu prévu cet après-midi ?

- Je regarde si j'ai tout mon matériel, ou je lis...

Son père fit une petite grimace.

- J'ai dit une bêtise, demanda Elenwë.

- Ne prononce jamais le mot livre, ou tout ce qui se rapporte à ce mot, compris ?

- Oui, papa, désolé... sinon... je joue aux jeux vidéo ou alors j'écris.

- Pourquoi ne passerais tu pas ton après-midi avec ta mère, je crois qu'elle n'a pas de rendez-vous. Vous pourriez vous balader.

- Bonne idée ! Je lui demanderai cet après-midi.

A ce moment-là sa mère entra, c'était une femme à fière allure. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux châtains en un chignon, elle avait les yeux verts comme son mari et son fils. Elle portait un tailleur violet qui tirait sur le bleu nuit. Elle enleva sa veste, l'accrocha sur le portemanteau et alla embrasser Elenwë et son mari. Elle regarda le plat qui cuisait.

- Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ?

- Du riz et du poisson cuit à la vapeur.

Elle regarda son fils, il avait le regard triste. Elle mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Elenwë, il la regarda.

- Que t'arrives t'il mon chéri ?

- Rien...

- Yuki t'a grondé ?

Elenwë étouffa un petit rire et il regarda son père avec son regard mignon.

- Sympa !

Il regarda le plat.

- On va pouvoir passer à table.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Elenwë avait toujours l'air triste. Il demanda à son père.

- Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas lire ?

Yuki le regarda avec un regard noir.

- Que t'ai-je dit ?

- C'est juste une question. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé, point final à la ligne.

Elenwë n'insista pas et il continua son repas. Sa mère prit la parole.

- Au fait, comment s'est passée ta prérentrée ?

- C'est-à-dire... que... heu...

Il regarda son père avec un air de chien battu, en espérant trouver de l'aide, mais Yuki ne le dévisagea même pas. Elenwë tourna la tête et contempla sa mère qui attendait la réponse de son fils. Il soupira et lui répondit.

- Je suis dans le même groupe, mais...

- Tu es encore dans ce groupe, pourtant tu avais demandé le changement, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais ?

- Dès demain, je vais le demander.

- J'espère qu'ils seront plus gentils avec toi.

- Je l'espère aussi.

A la fin du repas, Elenwë aida sa mère à faire la vaisselle, son père vint le voir et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Son fils la releva, le regarda et lui fit un sourire affectionné, histoire de se faire pardonner. Dès que Yuki eut fini de leur dire au revoir, il claqua la porte et s'en alla à son travail. Le jeune homme regarda sa mère, elle le toisa et lui adressa un sourire.

- Qu'as-tu prévu cet après-midi ?

- On peut se promener ? Il fait beau.

- Bien sûr !

- Dis moi, vont-ils accepter mon changement ?

- Je pense, il faut juste que tu trouves un camarade qui accepte. Dis toi, que tu vas faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

- J'espère que Régis va ma laisser tranquille.

- Ah ! Oui ! Depuis la première année, il te fais des misères, si je ne me trompe pas, et puis...

- On est différent...

Sa mère le regarda, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui répondre, Elenwë cassa le silence.

- Que t'arrives t'il ?

- Rien du tout, c'est ta réponse qui m'a surprise.

- C'est juste un avis, mais... je suis trop gentil, du coup tout le monde en profite, surtout lui.

- Selon toi, ton différencement c'est ta gentillesse.

- Exactement. Pensais tu à autre chose ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sa mère s'essuya les mains et alla répondre. Elenwë en profita pour aller sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans le salon, il consulta son courrier.

- Tiens, mon ami faute d'orthographe m'a écrit... Voyons voir...

Il lit le message, mais comme il a beaucoup de mal à comprendre une phrase, il attendit que sa mère ait fini avec le téléphone, pour lui demander de l'aide. Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, Elenwë l'interpella, elle alla vers lui.

- Oui, Elenwë ?

- Comment traduirais tu cette phrase : « Proche tout les émisions que on aime vient d'autre émision passé » ?

- Hum... Je dirais : « Presque toutes les émissions qu'on aime proviennent d'émissions passés ».

- Merci, maman !

- Il en fait toujours autant, non ?

- Hélas ! Oui. Ça fait cinq ans que je me tue à corrigé ses fautes. Cinq ans qu'il me gronde comme du poisson pourri, j'en ai marre.

- Tu as oublié que ça fait cinq ans qu'il se moque de toi, en guise de remerciement.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Tu devrais abandonner.

- J'aimerais ressembler à Finwë.

- Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider.

- Question : « Qui a appelé ? »

- Elenwë...

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui répondit que c'était Yuki. Il avait oublié de donner son horaire et qu'il allait rentrer sur les coups de sept heures du soir. Elenwë regarda l'heure, il était déjà seize heures, le téléphone se remit à sonner, le garçon se précipita pour répondre.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour, Elenwë, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, tonton Tomoki, je vais très bien et toi ?

- Pareil. Est-ce que Téra est là ?

- Oui.

- Peux tu me la passer ?

- Bien sûr, ne quitte pas.

- Merci.

Elenwë donna le combiné à sa mère et alla dans sa chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, sur la gauche, il y avait un bureau qui était sous une fenêtre, si bien que dès qu'on levait la tête on pouvait admirer le ciel, juste à côté se trouvait son armoire et en face sa bibliothèque. A côté de la porte, une petite table de chevet se dressait et contre le mur son lit qui était orienté vers le nord. Il prit un livre que son oncle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il le fourra dans son sac à dos et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Dès qu'il eut fini, il retourna dans la cuisine et prépara ses éternels petits pains au lait fourrés au chocolat. Sa mère le rejoignit, rangea la vaisselle et lui dit que les cousins allaient venir Dimanche. Elenwë était heureux, il espérait que le Jeudi et le Vendredi passeraient rapidement.

- Il va falloir que tu t'avances, lui avait dit sa mère.

- De toute façon ce n'est que le début.

- Commence à réviser tes leçons au moins.

- D'accord..., dit Elenwë avec un ton d'agacement.

- Allons... ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais pense à ton avenir.

- J'y pense ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, sa mère le lui rendit, puis il partit dans sa chambre et il revint avec un jeu de carte. Pendant toute la partie de la crapette, Elenwë ne put détacher ses yeux d'une photo où il y avait Yuki, Téra, Tomoki, sa tante tenant Finwë dans ses bras et lui, qui était assis au pied de ses parents. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, ils étaient devant un magnifique château. Sa base était de couleur blanche - et dire qu'elles étaient grises habituellement - un pont levis était abaissé et pourtant le jeune garçon ne vit aucune douve, comme si c'était un objet de décoration. Elenwë aperçut une gigantesque porte en bois, elle avait des dessins gravés, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils représentaient.

Trois tours finissaient cette magnifique forteresse. Elles étaient de couleurs différentes, de gauche à droite il pouvait voir une tour bleue, une verte et une rouge. Elenwë se posait toujours la même question, où se trouvait ce magnifique château ? Car il n'en avait vu de semblable. Sa mère remarqua le regard posé de son fils sur le cliché, elle se leva, prit le cadre dans ses mains et le tendit à son enfant. Il la remercia, il se remit à la contempler. Après un bref silence, il posa à sa mère la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

- Elenwë... On te le dira, je te le promets.

- Quand ?

- Le moment venu, pour l'instant il est trop tôt.

- Dis le moi, s'il te plaît.

Il lui fit son regard mignon, sa mère lui sourit.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ignores son nom pour le moment.

Elle regarda la partie et elle fit signe à son fils pour lui indiquer que c'était à son tour. Il joua, tout en se demandant ce que sa mère lui cachait, quel était donc cette région ou ce pays ? Telle était la question que se posait Elenwë. L'heure était déjà bien avancée, il était presque dix neuf heures quand ils finirent la partie. Le jeune homme mit le couvert, après avoir reposé la photo sur la commode, juste en dessous du blason de sa famille. Téra faisait la cuisine.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- J'avais quel âge sur la photo, ainsi que Finwë ?

- Tu avis trois ans, tu as toujours gardé ce sourire plein de tendresse et de gaieté. Quant à ta cousine, elle devait avoir quelques mois.

Il alla dans sa chambre, il prit le bouquin qu'il avait glissé dans son sac, et il commença à lire allongé sur son lit. Quelqu'un rentra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ce dernier sursauta, il tourna la tête en direction de l'individu. C'était son père, il lui sourit, referma son livre et il s'assit. Yuki fit de même et il regarda Elenwë.

- Tu lis toujours à ce que je vois... Comment fais tu ?

- Bonne question... On peut dire que j'ai toujours adoré.

- C'est surtout mon frère qui t'a poussé.

- Peut-être... dis moi, comment se nomme l'endroit, où on peut contempler ce château blanc aux trois tours de différentes couleurs ?

Il y eut un silence, Elenwë regarda son père qui avait un regard dans le vague, il lui tapota gentiment le bras. Son paternel sortit de sa rêverie, il le dévisagea et lui sourit. Son fils prit la parole, il avait l'air inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Excuse moi, j'étais dans la lune.

- Où se trouve ce pays ?

- Elenwë... Vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant, c'est pour ton bien.

- S'il te plaît ! Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne, dit-il en faisant son regard très mignon.

- Nada !

- Je t'en supplie !

- Que tu es impatient... J'ai l'impression de me revoir à ton âge.

Elenwë tourna la tête en direction de sa table de nuit, son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le jeune homme le regarda avec son regard d'enfant.

- Que t'arrives t'il, Elenwë ?

- J'ai peur pour demain.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas... tout va bien se passer.

La voix de Téra retentit pour leur indiquer que le repas était prêt, le garçon mangea en pensant à sa journée qui allait être horrible. Même les histoires drôles de Yuki ne changèrent pas les pensées d'Elenwë. Une fois le repas finit, il débarrassa, alla dans sa chambre, prit son pyjama, alla dans la salle de bain et se lava. Dès qu'il eut finit, il embrassa ses parents qui regardaient un film, il leur souhaita une excellente nuit, puis il s'étendit sur son lit, après avoir mit son réveil et éteint sa lumière de chevet. Il se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 2

Elenwë se réveilla, il s'assit, s'étira et se gratta les yeux comme un enfant. Le jeune garçon s'habilla, il alla préparer son petit déjeuner, c'était le seul de la famille à se lever aussi tôt. Dès qu'il eut fini, il alla se brosser les dents, il prit son sac à dos, sa pochette à dessin et il quitta l'appartement pour aller en direction du métropolitain. Dans le métro, il se mit à lire, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive au nom des stations. Il descendit à son arrêt, il monta les marches et alla en direction du lycée. Soudainement, quelqu'un arriva et le poussa violemment dans le dos. Elenwë se retrouva à terre.

- Alors, Saisons, on ne tient plus sur ses pieds ?

La victime pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille, il regarda son agresseur, il s'agissait de Régis. Il avait le même âge qu'Elenwë, il était roux aux yeux marron, il mesurait un mètre soixante dix, il était un peu plus musclé que le jeune garçon et il était habillé en noir.

- Régis... Tu pourrais t'excuser quand même, et arrête de m'appeler Saisons, j'ai un prénom je te rappelle.

Son ennemi se mit à éclater de rire, Elenwë essaya de se relever, mais son rival lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, Régis partit en direction du lycée en rigolant. Le jeune garçon se releva en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, il se frotta l'abdomen pour faire disparaître la douleur et il marcha jusqu'à son établissement. Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il baissa les yeux, car il ne voulait pas que ses camarades sachent qu'il avait pleuré. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après la sonnerie, il ouvrit la porte Elenwë prit la deuxième place, la porte se trouvait à sa droite. L'enseignant distribua les sujets, le sujet consistait à faire trois esquisses avec des feutres pour faire un prototype d'affiche, d'après l'un des visuels qu'il avait créé. A l'heure de la récréation, il prit son goûter et alla en direction de la salle de cours du premier groupe, il entendit Régis qui racontait à ses amis, ce qui s'était le matin. L'un des copains de son rival arriva dans le dos du jeune garçon, il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Elenwë, ce dernier se retourna, il avait la bouche pleine, il avala rapidement et il dévisagea la personne.

- Alors, Saisons, paraît que tu pleures comme un enfant.

- C'est faux !

- Ah ! Ouais ?

Il poussa Elenwë, il tomba sur le dos, Régis et ses amis arrivèrent et le ruèrent de coups. Le jeune garçon sanglotait tout en se protégeant le visage, tout d'un coup il entendit une voix qui conseillait les lycéens d'arrêter, ces derniers s'exécutèrent, la personne s'accroupit et le groupe partit. L'individu dégagea les mains du jeune garçon tout en le rassurant, il essuya ses yeux car il n'arrivait pas a distingué son sauveur et il le regarda. Il s'agissait de sa cousine Finwë, elle avait seize ans, elle mesurait un mètre soixante trois, ses cheveux étaient châtain et ils lui arrivaient à la taille. Ses yeux étaient verts, elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de lycéenne japonaise et elle avait des bottes qui lui arrivaient au genou. Elle aida son cousin a se relevé, il était surpris de la voir dans son lycée, il tapota ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière, il la remercia de l'avoir aidé et il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Je suis en Brevet Technicien Vêtement Création de Mode, tes parents ne t'ont pas mis au courant ?

- Non... Ils me cachent beaucoup de chose.

- Mon pauvre cousin...

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu as l'air heureuse.

- Je suis contente de te voir, au moins je pourrais te surveiller.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillant.

Elle se mit à rigoler, il regarda la bande de Régis qui faisait des messes basses, Elenwë pensa qu'ils devaient comploter contre lui ou sa cousine, d'ailleurs cette dernière était partie voir une des camarades de classe du jeune garçon, il leur sourit, il regarda les élèves du premier groupe, il prit son courage à deux mains, il marcha dans leur direction pour leur demander s'ils voulaient changé de clan, mais la sonnerie retentit et il dû retourner dans sa salle de cours. Comme à son habitude Régis l'empêchait de passer, le professeur arriva et l'ennemi d'Elenwë regagna sa place. Le jeune garçon s'assit à son bureau pour continuer son travail, malgré les interpellations de son rival, il ne cilla pas, mais lorsque son pire ennemi le toucha dans le cou avec sa règle métallique, le jeune adulte se retourna et il le regarda méchamment.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Saisons.

- Que me veux tu ?

- Juste connaître le prénom de cette fille qui t'a aidé, tu avais l'air de la connaître.

- Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

- Pour que je devienne son ami.

- Vas lui demander dans ce cas.

Le professeur tapa le bureau d'Elenwë avec une règle pour qu'il se remette au travail, c'est ce qu'il fit. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, le jeune garçon rangea ses affaires, il posa son ouvrage sur le bureau du professeur, il prit ses deux sacs, il dit au revoir au professeur qui ne lui répondit pas, il avait l'habitude et il partit en direction des casiers pour ranger sa pochette. Dès qu'il eut fini, il remit son sac à dos, il alla attendre sa cousine devant le portail, mais il avait oublié de lui demander l'heure à laquelle elle mangeait, du coup il se dirigea lentement en direction de la cantine, lorsque quelqu'un le fit sursauter en mettant ses mains sur les épaules d'Elenwë, ce dernier se retourna et il vit Régis.

- Que me veux tu ?

- Donne moi son prénom.

- Arrête de m'embêter, je t'ai dis d'aller lui demander.

- Dis le moi, s'il te plaît !

- Non !

Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, Elenwë chercha des yeux Finwë, mais il ne la vit pas il pensa tout de suite qu'elle avait dû manger avant.

- Qui cherches tu, Saisons ?

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appelé, Saisons ? Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Oh ! Ca va, ne prends pas la mouche.

Au moment où il voulait lui répondre, une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et il vit la fille qui parlait avec sa cousine. Elle avait dix huit ans, elle mesurait un mètre soixante trois, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et ils lui arrivaient à la taille. Ses yeux étaient vert sombre et elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, avec des chaussures à talon qui étaient de la même couleur que son vêtement.

- Alors, vous avez fait la paix, on dirait !

- Demande à Saisons.

Régis partit rejoindre ses amis, la jeune fille regarda Elenwë qui avait l'air triste et il la dévisagea.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on deviendra ami.

- Peut-être que vous le deviendrez avec le temps.

- Sûrement, Ariane, tu ne vas pas manger avec tes amies ?

- Tu rigoles ! Elles sont avec Régis, et je dois t'avouer que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je déteste son air supérieur... Es-ce que je peux manger avec toi ?

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Pendant tout le repas, il lui parla de ses problèmes et qu'il aimerait changé de groupe, en jetant des coups d'œil envers Régis. Ariane l'écoutait sans bronchée, elle connaissait tous les malheurs du jeune garçon depuis la première année, elle était devenue sa confidente, elle était toujours présente quand le rival embêtait Elenwë, sauf ce matin, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider la prochaine fois, elle savait qu'Elenwë cachait un immense secret, mais elle ignorait s'il était au courant et elle préférait se taire, car elle avait peur de commettre une erreur. Elle était étonnée qu'il lui parlait autant, il recommençait a parlé de tous ses malheurs depuis qu'il connaissait son pire ennemi, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle souffrance, il s'arrêta et la regarda longuement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il rompit le silence.

- Ariane... J'ai vu que tu parlais avec...  
- Finwë ?

- Oui, as-tu ses horaires ?

- Elle va me les donner cet après-midi

- Super ! On pourra manger ensemble, lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Au fait, Elenwë, comme tu veux changer de groupe, veux tu échanger avec moi ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec la bouche grande ouverte, car il s'apprêtait à manger un morceau de poulet, en voyant l'air amusé de son amie, il referma sa cavité buccale et reposa sa fourchette.

- Tu veux vraiment ?

- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas, et puis... ça serait dommage que tu rates ton année.

- Merci Ariane !

Il lui fit de nouveau un large sourire, elle le lui rendit, mais... Régis avait regardé les deux amis, un de ses compagnons le fit tirer de sa rêverie.

- Serais tu jaloux ?

- Pas du tout... Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup d'ailleurs... elle a parlé avec la fille qui a sauvé Saisons, non ?

- Exact !

- Il me faudrait le prénom et le nom de famille de la sauveuse de cet abruti... car ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

- C'est peut-être une amie d'enfance.

- Peut-être... peut-être.

Il les regarda de nouveau, comme Ariane, il connaissait le secret d'Elenwë. Trois ans qu'il côtoyait le jeune garçon, il ne s'était jamais énervé, à la place il partait en courant pour pleurer dans les bras des professeurs, il avait tout fait en mettant un groupe sur son dos, rien à faire. Régis espérait qu'il allait bien s'énerver un jour ou l'autre, il le fallait et cette fille allait l'aider. Elenwë et Ariane quittèrent la cantine et ils allèrent en direction de leur salle de cours. Arrivé à destination, le jeune garçon s'assit, fit signe à son amie qu'elle pouvait s'installer à côté de lui, elle s'adosser contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Le lycéen sortit ses feuilles d'écritures, la jeune fille les regardait sans vraiment lire car elle pensait que c'était des lettres, mais elle était toujours émerveillée devant la calligraphie de son camarade, ce dernier quitta son écrit, il regarda le plafond en tapant légèrement son stylo contre son menton, signe qu'il cherchait de l'inspiration, Ariane se mit a chuchoté le mot « elfe », il était étonné, il la regarda avec un petit air interrogateur et inquiet à la fois, elle le regarda et sourit.

- Elfes ?

- Oui, ton écriture... comme tu écris petit j'ai tout de suite fait allusion aux elfes, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère...

- Pas du tout... c'est la première fois qu'on me sort ce mot, d'habitude j'ai le droit « aux pattes de mouche », donc... ça me change. Et puis... j'ai cru que tu me prenais pour un elfe, de toute façon il n'existe pas sauf dans les livres, notre imagination et les jeux vidéo. Au fait tu veux lire ? C'est le début de mon livre...

Il lui tendit quelques feuilles en faisant son regard mignon, elle se mit a rigolé sous cap, elle prit les copies et se mit à lire pendant qu'Elenwë continua son écrit, apparemment il avait retrouvé le fil de l'inspiration. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ariane lui rendit les feuilles en lui faisant un large sourire, signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie, le jeune garçon la remercia, il entendit des bruits, il rangea rapidement ses affaires, il mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il posa sa tête sur ces dernier. Régis arriva avec toute sa bande, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le duo. Finwë déboucha d'un couloir, elle demanda à l'ennemi de son cousin de s'écarter, car elle voulait se laver les mains, il ne daigna pas se pousser, il rigolait avec ses amis, elle le poussa, comme il ne s'attendais pas à cette réaction, il s'affala de tous son long, il regardait Elenwë qui étouffait un petit rire, son rival se releva, il s'agenouilla devant le lycéen, il lui lança un regard noir, le jeune garçon arrêta de rigoler, dès qu'il vit la main levé de Régis, il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, mais sa cousine arriva et attrapa la main de l'adversaire de son cousin.

- Tu ne devrais pas agir de cette façon.  
- Laisse moi !

- Il n'y a que les abrutis qui s'expliquent en donnant des coups.

Il la poussa violemment, elle tomba sur le sol et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Ariane se mit devant son amie, elle expliqua à Régis que ce n'était pas très galant de sa part de frapper une fille, il ne voulait pas continuer, il alla revoir ses amis, il était déshonoré à vie... car il a été dominé par une demoiselle, c'était une honte pour lui. Finwë se releva, elle la remercia et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son cousin, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. L'ennemi d'Elenwë les regardait avec un air de dégoût, le professeur arriva, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours, il fit signe que les élèves pouvaient rentrer. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, le jeune homme s'assit au deuxième bureau de la rangée du milieu, Régis s'installa à côté de lui, le lycéen le regarda, il aurait préféré avoir Ariane ou un autre élève, il ne dit rien et il s'intéressa au cours qui avait débuté.

- Sai... Elenwë, je veux dire, qui est cette personne qui m'a donné la plus belle honte de ma vie ? Ton amie d'enfance ou une voisine de pallier ?

Elenwë le regarda, il lui fit signe qu'il ne parlait jamais en cours, du coup Régis posa sa question sur une feuille, mais le jeune homme ne daigna pas y répondre, il préférait écouter le cours qui portait sur la concordance des temps en anglais, son voisin poussa un soupir, car il trouvait le cours inintéressant, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur sa montre, il aurait dû s'installer à côté de ses amis, au moins il aurait put trouver un moyen pour connaître cette jeune fille qui protégeait Elenwë, et il espérait qu'il pourrait la déshonorée à son tour. Dès que la cloche retentit, le garçon prit ses affaires, même s'il avait deux heures de cours dans la même salle, il ne voudrait pas jamais les laissés car il avait toujours peur qu'on lui volait un objet personnel. Il alla dans la cour de récréation, il vit sa cousine qui était assise sur les marches, elle parlait avec Ariane, il alla dans leur direction avec un large sourire, elles ne firent pas attention à lui, car elles étaient en pleine discussion, c'est alors que Régis arriva avec toute sa bande, il lui fit un croche patte et Elenwë tomba sur le côté gauche, il avait très mal à la main. Son ennemi s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des yeux du jeune garçon, son rival le regarda avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Alors, Saisons ! Dis moi qui est cette fille qui parle avec Ariane !

- Je ne te le dirais jamais, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Il regarda ses amis, il leur dit qu'il avait raison quand il leur a affirmé que le petit Saisons pleurait encore. Ils commencèrent a le frappé en rigolant, Finwë les regardait car elle avait entendu des cris, elle trouvait que c'était injuste de cogner quelqu'un qui était à terre, elle s'excusa auprès d'Ariane et elle alla les voir pour leur expliquer la galanterie. Mais dès qu'elle vit que c'était son pauvre cousin qui se faisait maltraité, elle changea de couleur et elle regarda Régis avec un regard de tueuse. Elle lui qu'il n'avait pas honte de frappé quelqu'un qui était à terre. Il s'arrêta, il fit signe à ses amis de continuer et il la regarda.

- Tiens... on ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

- Tu veux connaître la même déception que la dernière fois ?

- Oh ! J'ai peur !

Ils commencèrent a rigolé, ils donnèrent un ultime coup de pied à Elenwë avant de partir, car il voyait Ariane qui arrivait, Finwë se baissa pour regarder son cousin, elle prit un mouchoir et lui essuya les yeux. Elle l'aida à se relever, il était couvert d'égratignure, sa main gauche saignait, elle pensa qu'il avait de la chance que la droite ne soit pas touchée, elle l'aida à faire quelques pas. L'amie du cousin arriva avec une bouteille d'eau, elle voulait désinfectée les blessures, mais la lycéenne décida d'emmener la victime à l'infirmerie, Ariane se dirigea vers le groupe de Régis pour leur parler.

- Mon pauvre cousin, tu n'as jamais eu de chance...

- Finwë...

Il lui fit un faible sourire, sa cousine le lui rendit, elle frappa à la porte, l'infirmière vint lui ouvrir, dès que le médecin scolaire vit la blessure d'Elenwë, elle désinfecta les blessures du jeune garçon, pendant qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, dès qu'il eut fini, elle regarda Finwë et lui posa des questions.

- Vous êtes dans sa classe ?

- Pas du tout je suis en Vêtements Création de Mode.

- Et ça vous plaît ?

- Beaucoup !

Elle lui sourit, dès qu'Elenwë fut soigné, elle fit un mot pour lui et un autre pour sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de famille de Finwë, elle leva la tête et les regarda, sur le moment elle n'avait pas fait attention à leur air de famille, car il était quasi invisible, il faut regarder attentivement chaque trait de leur visage, pour remarquer qu'ils faisaient parti de la même branche. Elle leur tendit le mot, les deux cousins la remercièrent, ils partirent en direction de leur salle respective. Mais la jeune fille voulait absolument raccompagner le lycéen jusqu'à sa salle pour parler avec le professeur, malgré les remontrances de ce dernier, elle arriva devant la porte et elle toqua. Le professeur alla leur ouvrir, il fut étonné de voir Elenwë en si charmante compagnie, Finwë pénétra suivit de son cousin qui baissait la tête, il posa le mot sur le bureau, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ariane, cette dernière lui dit à voix basse que tout allait très bien se passé, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas, elle remarqua que tout le monde le regardait puis sa cousine, puis de nouveau lui, puis de nouveau la lycéenne. Pendant ce temps le professeur écoutait Finwë, il lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil envers Régis, dès qu'elle eut fini son récit, il la raccompagna à la porte en la remerciant, quand elle fut partit, il demanda à Elenwë et Régis de rester à la fin de l'heure. Il partit de la classe, pour prévenir le professeur principal, les élèves demandaient à Elenwë qui étaient cette jeune fille, mais le lycéen ne daignait pas y répondre, la phrase du professeur résonnait dans sa tête, il se demandait ce que Finwë avait raconté à son instituteur, ce dernier revint, il s'excusa pour son retard et le cours reprit. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves quittèrent la classe, Ariane dit à Elenwë dans le creux de son oreille qu'elle l'attendait dehors, et qu'elle allait essayer de dénicher Finwë, car elle finissait à la même heure. Il la remercia d'un sourire et il alla devant le bureau du professeur, ce dernier prit deux chaises, il les invita en attendant leur institutrice. C'est ce qu'ils firent, quelques minutes plus tard, la maîtresse rentra, elle remercia son collègue d'avoir surveiller les deux rivaux, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se retirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous deux ?

- Rien du tout, madame, dit Régis.

- Régis... Peux tu m'expliquer le fait qu'Elenwë soit allé à l'infirmerie, couvert d'égratignure et une main en sang ?

- Il m'a poussé et il m'a donné des coups de pieds, car je ne voulais pas donner le prénom de la fille qui m'a aidé, tenta Elenwë, il ne voulait pas dire que Finwë était sa cousine, il avait peur que Régis lui fasse dû mal.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, Elenwë, en tout cas à propos des coups, donc... il y a toujours un problème. D'ailleurs cette fille a mis mon collègue au courant que Régis te frappait, alors que tu étais à terre, est-ce vrai Elenwë ?

- Oui... madame..., dit-il en baissant la tête.

-C'est faux, renchérit Régis, elle était toute seule, vous n'allez pas la croire.

- Ariane était avec elle, elle a tout vu, je suis sûr qu'elle racontera la même chose, dit Elenwë qui avait relevé la tête quand Régis a dit que c'était inexact, il détestait qu'on dise que ses amis ou sa famille mentaient.

- Je demanderais à Ariane demain, disait l'institutrice, en tout cas... il y a toujours un problème depuis la première année, vous vous cherchez des noises. D'ailleurs Régis, je remarque que de plus en plus de monde qui en veut à Elenwë, vous étiez une dizaine à le frapper, tu trouves que c'est normal ?

Régis ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête, il ne pouvait pas dire à son professeur qu'il devait tout faire pour énerver Elenwë, car s'il avait bien compris son père adoptif, son ennemi avait le pouvoir de détruire le sceau qui emprisonnait un château. L'institutrice les regardait attentivement, elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun problème, elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient disposés, ils lui dirent au revoir et Elenwë se précipita pour quitter la salle avant Régis, il descendit les escaliers en courant, il vit Ariane qui l'attendait devant la grille du lycée avec un papier et un crayon à la main, il était heureux d'avoir une amie dans cette classe de fou, mais il ne vit pas Finwë. Dès qu'il franchit le portail, ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction du métro. Quand Régis les dépassa, elle demanda à son ami comment s'était passé l'entretien.

- Bien... sauf que Régis a dit que c'était faux, quand le professeur a dit qu'il me ruait de coups quand j'étais à terre, du coup... je t'ai mentionné.

- Il est pas bien, tu as bien fait de dire que j'étais présente, il se prend pour qui celui-là ?

- Pour le roi de la classe, je pense.

- Tu as sûrement raison...

- Où est Finwë ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle, car elle voulait se faire une robe et qu'elle devait attaquer le patron.

- Elle doit en profiter avant qu'elle ne soit submergée de travail.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent les tourniquets et attendirent le métro.

- Ariane... es-ce que tes parents ont des secrets qui concernent un endroit, et qu'ils ne veulent pas t'en parler ?

- Quelle sorte d'endroit ?

Il fouilla dans ses poches, il lui tendit la photo, c'était la même qui se trouvait dans son salon, il avait supplier à sa mère de lui en faire une photocopie, la jeune fille la regarda, elle fit attention de ne pas trembler, elle était si émue de retrouver un paysage qu'elle adorait, elle comprenait le silence des parents d'Elenwë. Elle la lui rendit en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait cet endroit, il la rangea et il regarda Ariane. Le métro arriva, ils montèrent et ils allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte.

- Ariane... Tu n'as plus d'amis dans la classe, je crois.

- Exact... mais... je ne suis pas toute seule puisque tu es là.

- Demain, il faudrait qu'on demande le changement. J'espère que tu n'auras pas la vie trop dure dans l'autre groupe.

- Je l'espère aussi, de même pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que Régis veut que toute la classe soit contre toi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

- Je l'ignore, mais tu sais il y a des gens qu'on ne pourrais jamais aimé, dès le premier regard, c'est ce qu'à dû arriver à Régis.

- Oui... il faut croire...

- On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde...

Elenwë baissa la tête, dès qu'il entendit l'annonce de son arrêt, il se leva en disant au revoir à Ariane, mais le métro fit un arrêt brutal, il se retrouva sur la jeune fille, il se mit a rougir rapidement, il bafouilla des excuses, il alla en direction des portes automatiques en baissant la tête et en titubant. Dès qu'elles s'ouvrirent, il sortit, alla en direction de sa maison en se demandant si son amie lui en voudrait, même s'il n'y était pour rien, il aurait dû se tenir à la barre métallique. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, il posa ses clés sur la table, alla se laver les mains et prit son goûter. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, il avala sa bouchée de pain et alla répondre.

- Elenwë ?

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Ariane, dit-il avec une voix inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Elenwë, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Vrai ?

- Tu n'y étais pour rien.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'en vouloir.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Pourrais tu me prêter une feuille de dessin ?

- D'accord !

Il entendit la porte claquée, il tourne la tête en direction du son et il sourit en voyant son père.

-Elenwë ?

- Oui, Ariane ?

- Je te dérange, on dirait.

- Non, mon père est rentré, du coup je lui dis bonjour.

- D'accord... peux tu me le passé ?

- Je vais lui demander.

Il alla voir son père qui griffonnait sur une feuille, Elenwë lui dit qu'Ariane voulait lui parler, Yuki posa son crayon et prit le combiné. Le jeune garçon s'assit en se demandant ce que pouvait bien raconter son amie à son paternel, il était sûr que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, rien qu'en voyant l'air grave de son père, dès qu'il eut fini, il posa le téléphone et sourit à son fils.

- Il y a un problème ? Dit Elenwë avec un petit air inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle m'a raconté tes malheurs de la journée, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, j'espère que ça ira mieux quand tu auras changer de groupe.

- Moi aussi, sinon... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Finwë était dans mon école ?

- On va dire que c'était une surprise, vu que tu les adores.

- D'accord !

Il se leva pour dresser la table, il espérait qu'Ariane n'avait pas raconté à son père l'incident du métro. Yuki remarqua que son fils que son fils rougissait, il se demandait à quoi il pensait, il se leva pour préparer la nourriture et le jeune garçon vint le voir.

- Je suis sûr qu'Ariane t'a raconté autre chose, je suis assez grand pour raconter mes problèmes, dit-il avec un air sévère.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

A ce moment là le téléphone retentit, Elenwë alla décrocher, il pensa que sa mère ne rentrerais pas, mais c'est la voix d'Ariane qu'il entendit, elle avait l'air épouvanté.

- Ariane ? Que t'arrives t'il ?

- Elenwë ? Ça me fait plaisirs de t'entendre. Es-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? C'est urgent !

- Attends, il faut que je demande avant.

Il mit sa main sur le combiné, il entendit la respiration de son amie qui était de plus en plus rapide, il demanda à son père si elle pouvait venir, son paternel lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, mais il fallait qu'elle soit discrète. Le jeune garçon répondit à son amie qu'elle pouvait venir, il n'oublia pas le fait qu'elle devait faire en sorte que personne ne la vit, il lui demanda si elle voulait manger chez eux, et elle lui répondit qu'elle achèterait quelque chose en chemin. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il aida son père a déplié le canapé-lit. Sa mère rentra à ce moment, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait, devant l'air interrogateur de Téra, Elenwë lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Dès qu'ils eurent fini d'installer le lit, ils mangèrent et ils attendirent l'arrivée d'Ariane. Elle arriva quelques minutes après, elle s'excusa pour le désagrément, elle avait une valise, elle les remercia de l'accueillir, son ami la conduisit dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Ariane... Que s'est il passé chez toi ? Dit-il avec un regard attendrissant.

- Mes parents ont décidé que je ne devais plus vous voir, et j'ignore complètement la raison. Comme tu peux le remarquer, j'ai décidé de fuir et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennui.

- Je ne pense pas, en tout cas... j'espère que tu vas bien dormir et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis dans le salon.

Il ouvrit la porte, la regarda et lui sourit avant de la refermée. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains, dès qu'il eut fini sa toilette, il alla tirer les rideaux, il mit le réveil de la pendule d'entrée en marche, tout en s'endormant il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

(Description pour l'arc d'Elwë : une branche grise avec les extremités noires, ainsi que la poignet, avec un petit fil pendant sur la branche


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ariane alla réveiller Elenwë, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, la regarda et lui sourit avant de se rendormir. La jeune fille le secoua violemment, il émit un petit gémissement plaintif, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en lui envoyant un regard noir.  
- Allez ! Debout fainéant, lui dit-elle.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Tout juste six heures.  
- ... Je me lève dans une heure.  
- Elenwë... l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.  
- J'ai encore sommeil, lui dit-il avant de se rendormir.

Ariane abandonna, alla préparer le petit déjeuner, au bout d'un moment une douce odeur de pain grillé flotta dans l'air, ce qui finit par réveiller le jeune garçon, il s'assit, s'étira et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant. Il la regarda, elle ne fit pas attention à lui, car elle était en pleine préparation d'haricot blanc sur toast, Elenwë profita de l'occupation de son amie pour aller dans sa chambre. Il prit ses vêtements, alla dans la salle de bain, se changea, en sortit et alla demander à Ariane si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle lui répondit par la négation, car elle avait déjà fini, ils s'installèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Dès que le repas toucha à sa fin, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les parents du jeune garçon. Ils prirent leurs affaires, quittèrent l'immeuble et marchèrent tranquillement en direction du métropolitain. Dès qu'ils furent installés dans le train, Elenwë s'était assis à côté d'Ariane et la regarda.  
- J'espère que tes parents ne t'en voudront pas, d'avoir dormi chez moi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Elenwë.

Elle le regarda à son tour, lui sourit et il le lui rendit.  
- Oh ! J'y pense... Mon père t'a dit que tu devais rester discrète, pourquoi ?  
- Pour que mes parents, mes voisins et les amis de mes parents ne me voient pas. Je suppose que tu dois deviner que je me suis enfouie dans leur dos...  
- Mais bien sûr...  
- Ils étaient partis dans un restaurant, et j'ai put m'enfuir.  
- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Il regarda le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, il était persuadé que la jeune fille possédait un secret, sûrement le même que ses parents, mais il n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Ils arrivèrent à leur station, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers leur école. Arrivé à destination, les grilles étaient fermées, Elenwë regarda sa montre, elle indiquait huit heures moins vingt, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, Ariane s'installa à côté de lui, il la regarda en lui décochant un regard noir, mais elle s'était naturellement endormie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il poussa un petit soupir, fouilla dans son sac en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, il prit ses feuilles et continua son roman. Régis arriva, il les regarda discrètement en faisant un petit sourire au coin, Elenwë qui avait trouvé le fil de l'écriture ne fit pas attention à lui. Un peu plus tard, la bande de son pire ennemi fut complète, ils commencèrent à faire des messes basses à propos des deux amis. De temps en temps, Elenwë relevait la tête de son écrit, car il décernait le mot « couple », il se demandait à qui faisait allusion son pire ennemi. A un moment donné, son rival marcha vers eux, le jeune garçon eu le réflexe de tout cacher dans son sac, Ariane se réveilla à cause des mouvements de son ami, elle retira sa tête et le regarda en se demandant pourquoi il avait un regard rempli de haine. Dès qu'elle vit l'ombre de Régis se dessiner au sol, elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.  
- Je ne vais rien lui faire, dit-il à Ariane.  
- Que veux tu ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.  
- Puis-je parler à Elenwë ?  
- NON !

Elle plaqua Elenwë contre elle, ce dernier se mit à rougir légèrement, son rival partit avec un sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune garçon commença à craindre le pire, Régis allait sûrement raconté des bêtises à leur sujet et la nouvelle va faire le tour de la classe. Les grilles finirent par s'ouvrir, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ariane, courra, s'installa sur les marches qui conduisaient à la cour supérieur. Il ressortit ses pages d'écritures et continua son récit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui, il pensait que c'était Ariane, aussi fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien vu, la personne l'interpella avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il la regarda et lui sourit. C'était sa jeune cousine, elle avait l'habitude de l'appelé de cette manière.  
- Bonjour, Finwë, comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais très bien, et toi ?  
- Si on veut, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Oh ! Ne sois pas triste. Au faîtes à quelle heure manges tu ?  
- Onze heures et demi, et toi ?  
- Midi et demi.  
- Quel dommage, on ne mangera pas ensemble.  
- Elenwë...

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, il releva la tête et lui sourit. La sonnerie retentit, les deux cousins se promirent de se retrouver lors de la prochaine récréation, puis ils de dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives, Elenwë regarda partir Finwë avec un air de chien battu. A peine fut-il arrivé devant sa pièce de cour, que tous ses camarades l'entourèrent et le harcelèrent de question. Le lycéen n'avait pas tord, Régis leur avait raconté qu'Ariane sortait avec Elenwë, elle n'aurais jamais dû se comporté de cette manière, il ne daigna pas répondre aux questions, il décocha un regard noir envers la jeune fille, il fallait qu'il lui parle mais dans un endroit tranquille. Leur professeur arriva, il ouvrit la salle de dessin, fit signe à la classe de rentrer et Régis s'installa à côté du jeune garçon.  
- Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?  
- On ne sort pas ensemble, lui dit-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
- Si tu le dis... Pourtant on ne dirait pas, vous étiez si mignon quand vous attendiez que les grilles s'ouvrent, et on dirait que ça ne te déplaisait pas qu'elle dorme sur ton épaule.

Elenwë voulut répliquer, mais le professeur se mit a parlé, il leur dit qu'ils iraient au bois en raison du beau temps, à peine furent-ils sortis de leur salle que Régis commençait a raconté la « nouvelle » à des élèves de leur établissement, Elenwë baissa la tête, il aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait cette histoire et il espérait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas aux oreilles de sa cousine. En direction du bois, Ariane attrapa le bras de son ami, elle le regarda tristement, on sentait qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être comportée de cette manière, le jeune garçon la regarda et lui fit un faible sourire. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit convenu, Elenwë se balada à travers le fourré, dès qu'il trouva un coin près d'un ruisseau, loin de tout le monde, il décida de s'y installer et il admira le paysage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ariane arriva, elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'avoir plaqué contre elle, à cause de son geste, personne ne les laissaient tranquille, elle regarda le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, elle baissa les yeux et mit ses mains sur ces derniers. Elenwë l'entendit sangloter, il la regarda et il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour essayer de la calmée. Elle le regarda et essuya ses larmes.  
- Ariane... Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état.  
- Elenwë... Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Ariane, sur le moment je t'en ai voulu, mais maintenant je me dit que ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. De plus, je trouve que c'est un peu idiot de se disputer pour si peu. J'espère que Finwë ne sera pas au courant.

Ariane était heureuse qu'Elenwë ne lui en voulût pas, elle se retint de ne pas le serrer contre elle. Le jeune garçon mit ses jambes contre son torse, il fouilla dans sa pochette à dessin, sortit son carnet de croquis, le posa sur ses genoux et commença a dessiner sans lever de sa feuille. Ariane regarda discrètement ce qu'il dessinait, il avait gribouillé une forêt qui longeait une rivière, de l'autre côté au second plan, on pouvait voir le château qui se trouvait sur la photo de famille d'Elenwë, il remarqua que son amie admirait son travail, il la regarda lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il contempla de nouveau son ouvrage, l'enleva de son bloc, il releva la tête et brandit son dessin face à lui.  
- C'est bizarre..., dit-il.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je ne connais pas ce pays, mais j'ai encore quelques souvenirs.  
- En tout cas, tu dessines très bien.

Il lui sourit, rangea rapidement son dessin, car il avait aperçut son professeur qui arrivait dans leur direction. Pendant ce temps, dans son lycée, la rumeur courait toujours comme une mauvaise onde, elle finit par arriver aux oreilles de Finwë. Au début, elle pensait que les terminales de sa section parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de son cousin, elle regarda le groupe, s'y dirigea et les regarda avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte, car elle venait d'entendre qu'il sortait avec une de fille de sa classe. Quelques filles se mirent a rigolé, la lycéenne le remarqua, se redressa et reprit une position normale.  
- Toi aussi tu t'intéresses à ce genre de sujet, Finwë ? Lui demanda une camarade de sa classe.  
- Hum... Si on veut... J'ai cru avoir entendu le prénom Elenwë, mais finalement je pense que...  
- Justement, on parlait de lui, d'ailleurs on ignorait que c'était ton cousin... en tout cas, il paraît qu'il sort avec une fille de sa classe qui se nomme Ariane.  
- C'est faux !

Finwë n'attendit pas la réponse, elle alla se laisser choir sur une chaise, elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller demander à son cousin des explications et elle baissa la tête. Une des filles de terminales décida d'aller la voir, elle avait de la peine pour la cousine d'Elenwë, elle s'accroupie et la regarda.  
- Il ne faut pas croire tout ceux qu'on raconte, je connais la plupart des terminales de Brevet Technicien Dessinateur Maquettiste option Arts Graphiques, même si je ne les côtoie jamais, mais... C'est toujours les même que j'entends, et bizarrement... c'est l'une des première fois que j'entends le prénom Elenwë.

Finwë la regarda, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétaient la tranquillité et la confiance. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue qui lui arrivait au genou, elle portait des bottes violettes avec des ficelles bleues qui serpentaient. La cousine d'Elenwë pensa directement qu'elle avait cousu son vêtement ainsi que ses chaussures, elle finit par lui répondre.  
- A croire que mon cousin est discret.  
- Oh ! C'est votre cousin ?  
- Et oui... J'ai un cousin gamin, adorateur de confiserie et de gâteaux, mais bon... il est très gentil dans le fond. Au faîte vous pouvez me tutoyer, je me prénomme Finwë.  
- Enchanté Finwë, je me nomme Luna.  
- Enchanté ! Au faîte, j'ai une petite question... Qui a lancé cette nouvelle ? Car ce n'est pas le genre de mon cousin de sortir avec une fille de sa classe.  
- Hum... Je pense que c'est Régis qui a rapporté cette « nouvelle », je crois qu'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec ses camarades de classe qui ne le suive pas. Et puis... c'est bien son genre de lancer ce genre de reproche  
- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.  
- Oh ! Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir. D'ailleurs, j'ignore si c'est vrai, mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici... c'est à dire trois ans, il n'arrête pas d'embêter un garçon de sa classe.  
- Elenwë...  
- Alors c'est donc vrai !  
- Et oui...  
- Raison de plus que Régis envoie cette histoire pour rendre ton cousin mal à l'aise.  
- Sûrement.

Les deux filles se sourirent, la sonnerie retentit signe que les élèves devaient regagner leur classe respective, car la récréation venait de se terminer. Finwë et Luna se firent la promesse de déjeuner ensemble, le groupe des terminales partit et le professeur de la classe de la lycéenne arriva. L'institutrice leur expliqua le travail, la pluie commença à taper contre les carreaux, la jeune fille la regarda d'un air pensif, l'enseignante l'interpella, Finwë tourna la tête et replongea dans sa leçon. Elle espérait que son cousin allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas trop de problème avec Régis. Au bois, toute la classe d'Elenwë s'était abritée sous un porche, l'averse battait son plein, le jeune garçon regardait son rival qui faisait des messes basses à ses camarades de classe, Ariane posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, sur le moment il fut surpris, il tourna la tête et la regarda avec un air attristé.  
- Ne t'en fais pas... je suis sûre qu'il te laissera tranquille maintenant, lui dit Ariane.  
- Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûr qu'il raconte n'importe quoi à notre sujet.  
- S'il le fait... c'est juste pour t'énerver... fais comme s'il n'existait pas et ignore le.  
- Mais...  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Il regarda de nouveau la pluie, il s'assit, sortit un crayon, son bloc de dessin et commença à gribouiller. Ariane s'installa à côté de lui, regarda ce qu'il dessinait et bientôt se fut toute la classe qui s'était agglutiné autours de lui. Elenwë ne fit pas attention, car il s'appliquait à dessiner la photo de sa famille devant le château, il essayait de n'oublier aucun détail, son amie était toujours émerveillée devant les dessins qu'il faisait, mais ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'il ignorait tout de ce monde. Elle quitta sa contemplation, remarqua que tous les élèves s'étaient agglutinés autours d'eux, fit un petit sourire et tenta un coup d'œil envers Régis. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être en admiration, il avait plutôt le regard de quelqu'un qui tentait qui préparait un mauvais coup tordu. Dès qu'Elenwë eut fini son œuvre, il la détacha de son bloc, releva la tête et mit son travail à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il reposa son ouvrage sur son bloc, fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit sa trousse de crayons de couleurs. Il prenait une palette de la même nuance, tout d'abord il posait la teinte la plus claire, ensuite la moyenne pour les ombres et il les intensifiaient avec la plus foncée. Le professeur de dessin regarda le travail d'Elenwë, alors que le lycéen esquissait rapidement la pluie, il releva la tête et regarda autours de lui. Il fut étonné de voir autant de monde qui l'entourait son instituteur s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son élève, ce dernier posa ses yeux sur son professeur et lui fit un petit sourire.  
- C'est magnifique ce que tu as dessiné, lui dit son maître.  
- Merci ! Lui répondit le jeune garçon en affichant son plus beau sourire.  
- Pourrais-je le gardé ?

Le sourire d'Elenwë s'effaça d'un coup, il regarda de nouveau son travail, il détestait donner des originaux, surtout que celui-ci était particulier, car il représentait la photo de sa famille dans un endroit qu'il aimerait bien connaître, il admira de nouveau son professeur avec un regard triste et lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas. Il glissa son dessin dans la pochette où il rangeait habituellement son écrit. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, ils avaient l'impression que ce dessin était toute sa vie, le jeune garçon savait ce que pensait ses camarades, il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le considérait comme un étranger, et ne pas donner un dessin personnelle quand le professeur lui demandait, lui valait à chaque fois des représailles. Il regarda Régis, il était toujours impassible, il semblait réfléchir à un coup tordu, Elenwë haussa les épaules, il regarda Ariane qui lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Leur professeur était triste à cause de la réponse de son élève, mais en même temps il comprenait l'avis du garçon, peut-être que son œuvre allait finir sur le mur de son appartement, il regarda sa montre, il constata qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure du repas et le signala à ses élèves qu'ils allaient mangé à midi et demi. Elenwë était heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, car il allait déjeuner avec sa cousine. Toute la classe prit ses affaires et quittèrent le bois. Arrivé devant leur lycée, le jeune garçon aperçut sa cousine qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, il commença à l'interpeller en lui faisant de grands signes, la jeune fille entendit son prénom, se retourna, vit son cousin et lui sourit. A ce moment là, Régis se mit à courir en direction de la lycéenne, il la plaqua contre lui et mit un cutter sous la gorge de Finwë. Elle commençait a avoir peur, son cœur battait la chamade, elle regardait son cousin avec des larmes aux yeux, elle espérait qu'il allait la sauvée. Quant à son agresseur, il regardait le cousin de sa victime avec un regard noir, personne n'osait bouger et Régis se mit à crier à l'attention d'Elenwë, histoire de se faire entendre.  
- Vas-y ! Saisons, montre moi ton pouvoir.

Elenwë était surpris, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de son ennemi, de quel pouvoir parlait-il ? Le jeune garçon décida de regarder Ariane qui envoyait un regard noir envers Régis. Il prêta de nouveau son attention sur sa cousine qui avait perdue connaissance, il remarqua qu'un filet de sang s'était mit à couler, il commença a courir en direction de son rival pour le frappé, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il vit les saisons se déchaîner autours de lui, son pire ennemi se mit à sourire, il lâcha là jeune fille et se mit à courir dans la direction opposé à celle du jeune garçon. Elenwë sentit une bouffée de chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Finwë qui avait retrouvé ses esprits courra dans sa direction, essaya de le rattraper tant bien que mal, Luna venait de sortir du lycée et elle alla prêter main forte à la jeune fille. Son amie la remercia, elles le déposèrent délicatement sur le sol, Elenwë n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, la copine de Finwë décida d'aller chercher un tissu imbibé d'eau, conseilla à la cousine du jeune garçon de rester auprès de lui, la lycéenne regarda Luna partir, reporta son attention sur son cher cousin, lui caressa les cheveux et elle fixa Ariane qui était toujours surprise par la réaction d'Elenwë.  
- Si elle sortait avec mon cousin, elle serait venue m'aider, or... Elle reste à sa place en se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé... Donc Régis a raconté n'importe quoi pour mettre Elenwë mal à l'aise, donc Luna avait raison, pensa t'elle en souriant au coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna revint, tendit une étoffe imbibée d'eau à Finwë pour qu'elle nettoie sa plaie et elle en mit une autre sur le front d'Elenwë. La jeune fille la remercia et commença à tamponner sa blessure. Au bout d'un moment, le lycéen ferma ses yeux un peu plus fort, les ouvrit lentement, regarda sa cousine qui s'était penchée au-dessus de lui qui lui souriait, il le lui rendit, il tourna la tête et regarda Luna.  
- Un ange ?  
- Non... Pas du tout, lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

Elenwë l'imita, il adorait voir les gens rigoler, il s'arrêta car il commençait à se sentir faible, les deux filles l'aidèrent à s'asseoir et Luna lui donna un biscuit. Il la remercia et commença a mangé. Finwë regardait Ariane qui semblait attendre que son amie s'en aille pour leur parler, mais elle finit par tourner les talons et s'en alla. La jeune fille avait dû mal à comprendre et elle reporta son attention sur son cousin et la lycéenne.  
- On dirait que vous allez mieux, dit Luna à Elenwë.  
- « Vous » ?  
- Oh ! Je suis désolée... J'ai prit l'habitude de vouvoyer les personnes, quand je ne connais pas leur prénom... Je suis sincèrement navrée si je vous ai blessé.  
- Pas du tout ! Je me nomme Elenwë, Elenwë Saisons et vous êtes ?  
- Enchanté Elenwë ! Je me prénomme Luna.

Il lui sourit, baissa la tête et se massa frénétiquement son poignet gauche. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mit un bracelet, mais qu'on lui avait rapidement enlevé, il regarda les filles et leur sourit.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Elenwë ? Lui demanda sa cousine.  
- C'est bizarre... J'ai cru sentir quelque chose... Comme un bracelet.  
- J'ai dû te serré le poignet un peu fort, je m'en excuse, lui répondit Luna.  
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Finwë se remémora le moment où son cousin tombait dans les pommes, aucune des deux filles ne lui avaient serré le poignet et elle se creusa la tête pour comprendre. Tout d'un coup, elle se souvint d'avoir vu un bracelet au poignet gauche de son cousin, mais il n'était pas resté longtemps, elle se souvint d'une énorme pierre qui avait un dessin dessus, mais elle ignorait ce qu'il représentait, de part et d'autres se trouvait deux petits cubes et le bracelet était tressé. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas retenu les couleurs. Elenwë lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, elle secoua la tête et le regarda.  
- Que veux tu, Elenwë ?  
- Je pense qu'on va devoir manger dehors, il est déjà une heure moins vingt cinq, et je suis sûr que les grilles sont fermées.  
- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent en direction de Luna, elle avait l'air triste et sérieuse en même temps. Elenwë fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
- Mais... Que racontes tu, Luna ?  
- Il faut que vous rentriez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Mais... Luna... On va être absent toute une après-midi, sans aucun motif valable, dit Finwë.  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant n'est pas dû au hasard, Régis connaissait le pouvoir d'Elenwë et...  
- Quel pouvoir ? Questionna le jeune garçon.  
- Sans que tu t'en rendes compte, tu l'as appelé quand tu t'es précipité vers Régis.

Elle marqua un temps de pose, Elenwë se souvint des saisons qui se déchaînaient autours de lui, serait-ce donc le fruit de son pouvoir, il regarda Luna et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Elle semblait de plus en plus triste, et elle continua son récit.  
- Je connaissais aussi vos deux pouvoirs.

Finwë fut surprise, elle ignorait qu'elle avait un pouvoir, elle demanda à Luna par quel moyen elle a put le deviner.  
- Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai senti que tu dégageais une aura... magique, si on peut dire. Pour Elenwë – elle le regarda – je l'ai su quand tu es tombé dans les pommes et quand je t'ai rattrapé. De plus, j'avais senti de la magie qui planait dans l'air et... – elle baissa la tête – je suis arrivée au moment où tu t'écroulais.  
- Luna.... Pourquoi devrions nous rentrer. Lui questionna le jeune garçon.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Luna, elle les essuya avec sa manche et elle s'excusa. Elle répondit à la question du jeune garçon.  
- J'ai peur que tes parents, ainsi que ceux de Finwë, ont eu un problème. Je vous demande gentiment de rentrer chez vous... Si vous voulez me voir ensuite, je vous attendrais dans le bois.

Elle leur adressa un signe d'au revoir et courra en direction du bosquet. Les deux cousins se regardèrent et décidèrent d'écouter les sages paroles de Luna. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'au métropolitain, dès qu'ils furent sur le quai, ils s'assirent sur les sièges et reprirent leur souffle.  
- Finwë... J'espère que Luna n'était pas sérieuse.  
- Je l'espère aussi.  
- Que va-t-on devenir si nos parents ne sont plus là ?  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plaît...  
- Excuse moi... Iras tu au rendez-vous de Luna ?  
- Oui, je pense qu'elle doit nous dire quelque chose.

Le métro arriva, ils montèrent et s'asseyaient côte à côte. Elenwë en profita pour se reposer, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa cousine, elle lui sourit, le secoua gentiment quand le train arriva à la station du jeune garçon, il écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait arriver aussi rapidement, il remercia Finwë, prit ses affaires et de dépêcha de descendre. A peine fut-il sur le quai que les portes se refermèrent, il poussa un petit soupir et courra en direction de sa maison, en espérant que tout va bien. Dès qu'il arriva devant son appartement, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, il la poussa calmement et entra. Il laissa tomber ses affaires, fit des grands yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Une vision d'horreur s'étalait devant ses yeux, tous les objets étaient brisés, les meubles découpés et les fauteuils étaient en lambeaux. Il se ressaisit, parmi les débris il ramassa la photo de sa famille et la glissa dans sa poche. Il alla en direction de sa chambre, mais une lumière rouge qui clignotait l'arrêta, il tourna la tête, elle provenait de la pièce de ses parents, vu que la porte était entrebâillée, il la poussa avec précaution en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et il tenta un coup d'œil. Il avait des larmes aux yeux en voyant l'état des lieux, le lit avait été éventré, la coiffeuse de sa mère a été renversé, des morceaux de verres recouvraient le sol, il se demandait ce que cherchait le voleur, c'est alors que la lumière se mit a brillé de plus en plus fort, il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Au bout d'un moment la clarté commençait à se faire plus douce, il retira sa main et il remarqua qu'elle venait de dessous le lit de ses parents. Il y alla en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, arrivé devant la couchette, il s'allongea sur le ventre, glissa la main et essaya d'attraper l'objet... en vain. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée, ainsi que des bruits de pas, il se dépêcha de rentrer, heurta un objet et poussa un petit cri. La personne ayant entendu le son rentra dans la chambre, elle regarda aux alentours, comme elle ne vit personne, elle se baissa et chercha Elenwë. Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas, la peur le paralysait, il décida de serrer l'objet contre lui, une douce chaleur commença a se propagé en lui, l'individu passa devant la cachette du lycée, ce dernier retint sa respiration. La personne se releva et quitta la pièce. Dès qu'Elenwë entendit la porte se refermé, il quitta sa cachette, mais la personne courra vers lui et le prit par le T-shirt. Le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus peur, il tenait toujours sa trouvaille, son agresseur le remarqua, elle décida de lui prendre, mais le lycéen le serrait fermement. Ce dernier regarda son agresseur, il avait une cape à capuchon noir, de plus sa capuche lui descendait jusqu'au nez. L'individu décida de l'amener dans le salon, enfin... ce qu'il en restait du moins. Elenwë tenta de regarder ce qu'il tenait, mais il avait beaucoup de mal, dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le séjour, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir, ils restèrent au milieu et la personne fixa le jeune garçon.  
- Antalë anim i Scieptria.  
- ...

Le lycéen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait c'est alors qu'il essaya de lui prendre l'objet, mais Elenwë le serrait de plus en plus fort, il n'avait aucune envie de lui, laissé, c'est alors que son agresseur abandonna, mais il leva la main pour le frappé. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, une lumière rouge sortit de sa trouvaille, la personne poussa un cri, il lâcha Elenwë qui retomba sur son fessier et son agresseur quitta rapidement l'appartement. Le lycéen se releva, s'épousseta et regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'agissait du sceptre qui figurait sur le blason, de sa famille, le manche était bleu foncé, le bout était arrondi et avant d'arriver à une sphère, il était incurvé vers le haut et il était doré. Quant à la boule, des bandes dorées partaient de l'incurvation pour rejoindre trois creux, étant donné que le dernier était comblé par un cercle de couleur rouge, où figurait le dessin d'un soleil blanc, de plus ils étaient reliés entre eux par des bandes dorées, la sphère était bleue foncée. Une petite boule était placée au sommet de cette dernière, elle était dorée, il le posa sur le sol et il lui arrivait au niveau du bassin. Il décida de le montrer à son oncle, en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider, il plaqua le sceptre dans son dos, afficha un étonnement car l'objet tenait tout seul, quitta son appartement et courra en direction de celui de son oncle, en espérant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de mal. Des personnes encapuchonnées le virent et elles décidèrent de le suivre discrètement, en mettant le plus d'écart possible entre eux et le jeune garçon. Dès qu'Elenwë arriva devant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, il commença à carillonner en tambourinant à la porte. Sa tante vint lui ouvrir et elle évita de justesse le coup de poing du jeune garçon. Elle avait de magnifique cheveu châtain clair qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, elle portait un haut à col roulé et à manches longues violets. Il était relié à la jupe par des ficelles dorées qui descendait le long de ses hanches et qui arrivaient à une ceinture dorée. La jupe lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux.  
- Salut ! Tantine Saria.  
- Elenwë ? Mais... Que fais tu là, et surtout avec le Sceptre ?  
- Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ? Tonton Tomoki est là ?  
- Bien sûr, il est...

Mais sans attendre la réponse, il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de son oncle, il entendit une voix étouffée qui le pria de rentrer, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Les bibliothèques étaient remplies de livre, Elenwë adorait cet endroit, il regarda son oncle qui était occupé, le jeune garçon toussa légèrement, Tomoki le regarda avec de grands yeux, il quitta sa table de travail et ferma la porte violemment. Son neveu avait dû mal à comprendre la réaction de son oncle. Ce dernier vint le voir et il serra les épaules du garçon.  
- Elenwë... As-tu perdu la tête ?  
- Non... Pourquoi ?  
- Ce Sceptre... Dis moi que tu l'as transformé en porte-clé.  
- Non... Pourquoi ?

Tomoki secoua son neveu violemment, Elenwë commençait à avoir un haut le cœur, son oncle le remarqua, s'arrêta, mais il lui serrait les épaules de plus en plus fort.  
- Elenwë ! Tu es complètement fou ma parole.... Ou alors c'est Yuki.  
- Tonton, tu me fais mal... Et papa n'y est pour rien, quand je suis rentré chez moi, l'appartement était sans dessus dessous, de plus ma mère n'était pas là, d'habitude elle est présente le midi... et je ne pense pas que mon père ait put s'en échapper...

Elenwë poussa un petit cri de douleur, son oncle desserra son étreinte, son neveu le remercia et il continua son récit.  
- Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est ce Sceptre, d'ailleurs une personne le voulait, mais quelque chose l'a effrayé, car il m'a lâché et il est partit en courrant.

Elenwë prit son Sceptre et le regarda.  
- Qu'as t'il de si extraordinaire ?  
- Il détient le...

Mais Tomoki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa fille entra, elle regarda son père puis son cousin qui tenait un objet étrange à la main, elle leur fit un faible sourire, referma la porte et alla à leur rencontre. Tomoki la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait, déjà qu'elle avait raté des cours en leur criant qu'un danger les guettait, peut-être qu'elle avait raison puisqu'un malheur s'était abattu sur la famille d'Elenwë. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent Saria crié, Finwë se précipita vers la porte, mais son père l'en empêcha, des bruits de cassage se firent entendre, Tomoki fouilla rapidement dans les bibliothèques en jetant des livres à droite et à gauche. Les deux cousins devaient se baisser de nombreuses fois, pour ne pas se prendre un livre en pleine figure. Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus distinct et Elenwë brandit son Sceptre en direction de la porte.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Elenwë, tu ne sais pas t'en servir, lui chuchota Tomoki.

Le jeune garçon regarda son oncle, il serrait contre lui un livre vert avec les quatre coins dorés, il le donna à Finwë qui l'imita. Des personnes essayaient de démolir la porte, les deux cousins allèrent dans un coin, l'oncle d'Elenwë les regarda et alla les voir. Des fissures commençaient à apparaître, Tomoki regarda la fenêtre qui était ouverte, il poussa Elenwë et Finwë vers la seule issue qui était disponible, mais les deux cousins refusèrent de le laisser seul.  
- Allez vous-en... Vous êtes en danger.  
- Mais... Toi aussi, lui répondis sa fille.  
- C'est surtout vous deux...  
- On ne veut pas te laisser seul... Je peux te protéger.  
- Tu es gentil, Elenwë, mais il faut que vous partez.

Il les poussa, les deux cousins tombèrent dans le jardin, ils regardèrent Tomoki avec un regard triste, ce dernier leur fit signe de partir, Elenwë prit la main de Finwë et coururent sans se retourner, avec des larmes aux yeux. Tomoki leur souriait, mais il reçu un coup sur la tête ce qui lui fait perdre connaissance. Une des personnes regarda à la fenêtre, mais les deux cousins étaient déjà bien loin. Elenwë et Finwë étaient dans le bois, ils s'étaient assis au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardèrent avec une mine attristée et ils se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait. En attendant Luna, le jeune garçon regarda son sceptre, l'agita, le tapa contre le sol, mais rien ne se passa. Il regarda sa cousine avec un air déçu, mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas, car elle était occupée à feuilleter frénétiquement son livre, mais les pages demeuraient blanches, elle le referma et dévisagea son cousin. Elenwë regarda le bouquin, afficha un air surpris, car sur la couverture on pouvait lire : « Livre des Secrets », de plus il ressemblait à celui qui se trouvait sur le blason de leur famille et il reporta son regard sur Finwë. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne connaissaient pas le fonctionnement de leurs objets, Elenwë tourna la tête, regarda devant lui en se demandant ce qui avait bien put effrayé son agresseur, c'est alors qu'une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes là !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Luna qui leur souriait. Ils lui firent un faible sourire, elle vint s'asseoir en face des deux cousins et ils lui racontèrent leur terrible mésaventure. La jeune fille les écouta sans dire un mot, dès qu'ils eurent fini, elle baissa la tête et commença a pleuré. Elenwë tenta de la consolée, elle le dégagea gentiment, lui murmura un faible désolé, le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.  
- Luna tu n'as rien à te reprocher... lui dit Finwë.  
- J'aurais dû vous prévenir...  
- Luna...

Elle regarda Elenwë qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, Elenwë ?  
- Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans cet état, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait.

Il retira sa main et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit, Elenwë se leva, retourna s'entraîner avec son sceptre, mais sans résultat. Luna alla le voir, elle aimerait tant l'aider, mais elle ne connaissait aucune formule et elle poussa un petit soupir. Le jeune garçon la regarda, lui sourit, admira de nouveau son arme, les paroles de son oncle lui revenait en mémoire : « Il détient le... », Il s'assit tout en continuant a fixé son objet, en se demandant ce que voulait lui dire Tomoki, la jeune fille s'assit devant lui et lui demanda à quoi il pensait. Le lycéen sortit de sa rêverie et la regarda.  
- Je pensais à une phrase que mon oncle m'avait dite, de plus... Je me demande ce qui a fait fuir mon agresseur. Au moment où j'avais fermé les yeux, j'ai juste sentit une sorte de chaleur qui se propageait dans mon corps.  
- Tu as peut-être sentit le pouvoir de ton Sceptre – elle lui montra le cercle rouge – c'est peut-être lui que tu as ressentit et qui t'as défendu.  
- Peut-être et si c'est le cas... Je suis sûr que je peux l'appelé en utilisant une formule. Comment faire ?

Ils se regardèrent, Luna afficha un air déçu, elle était si triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et elle finit par baisser la tête. Elenwë se leva, lui tourna le dos et recommença son entraînement. Finwë continuait a feuilleté son livre, elle entendit du bruit dans son dos, elle regarda les deux amis, le son recommença, on dirait que quelque chose marchait sur des branches mortes, elle décida de suivre le craquement. A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le bois, elle entendait de moins en moins les incantation de son cousin, bientôt seul le silence pesant l'entourait, elle tourna sur elle-même, la peur commençait à la gagner, elle interpella son cousin, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit, elle finit par s'asseoir et plaqua ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda de nouveau son livre, le feuilleta, mais sans résultat les pages demeuraient blanches, elle le posa sur le sol, mit sa main dessus et leva la tête pour admirer le ciel.  
- On dirait que tu ne vas pas fort, Finwë.

La jeune fille mit sa tête droite, se leva et regarda autours d'elle. Finwë ne vit rien, elle se mit a marcher, mais au moment où elle voulait poser son pied, la voix se fit de nouveau entendre, elle reposa son pied à son emplacement initial, une petite fée se mit a volé devant elle, la jeune fille tendit la main pour que la créature s'y posa et dès qu'elle mit ses pieds sur la main de Finwë, elle la regarda. La fée portait une fleur clochette en guise de chapeau, son haut était fait de petites feuilles, deux grandes feuilles partaient des épaules et lui arrivaient à la taille. Sa jupe était aussi une fleur clochette et ses chaussures étaient en feuille, tout comme ses gants. Elle était blonde vénitienne et avait de magnifiques verts. C'était la première fois que Finwë en voyait une, elle remarqua que les ailes de la créature étaient dentelées et avait les mêmes dessins que sur des ailes de papillons. Elle quitta sa contemplation, lui sourit et lui demanda comment elle connaissait son prénom.  
- Je te le dirais quand ton cousin me trouvera et je t'aiderais pour ton livre.  
- Oh ! Je peux aller le chercher.  
- Tu t'es perdue... De plus, tu n'es plus dans la forêt où tu étais avec Elenwë.  
- Où est-on ?  
- Regarde autours de toi, tu es déjà venu ici. Je suis sûre que tu t'en rappelles, en tout cas je ne bougerais pas d'ici, je vous attendrais.

Finwë regarda de nouveau autours d'elle essayant de se remémorer ce lieu, elle vit la fée qui partait dans une direction, la jeune fille la suivit et arriva dans une clairière baignée de lumière. Un piédestal se trouvait au milieu, une épée y était figée et la créature s'était assise sur le pommeau de l'arme. La lycéenne se trouvait dans la forêt qui était autrefois peuplée par des elfes, fées, licornes et d'autres créatures fantastiques. Elle se souvint de cet endroit, s'assit et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ce souvenir. Elle se revoit à l'âge de cinq ans, son cousin en avait huit et ils couraient tous les deux. Elenwë aperçut l'épée, il monta sur le socle, tenta de retirer l'arme, en vain. Il dit à Finwë qu'il devait sûrement lui manquer du courage. Au loin, ils entendirent la voix de leurs parents qui les interpellaient, le garçon descendit, prit sa cousine par la main et se mirent à courir. Malheureusement elle avait trébuché, son cousin avait réussi à se rattraper, il essayait de la portée, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Il la déposa sur le sol et commença a appelé ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivé, prirent Finwë dans leur bras et ébouriffèrent gentiment les cheveux d'Elenwë.  
- Brocéliande, murmura t'elle.  
- Pardon ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était revenue dans le bois, son cousin se tenait devant elle, il avait l'air inquiet, une luciole rouge volait à côté de lui et le jour commençait à décliner pour faire place à la nuit.  
- Finwë... Tu vas bien ? Tu nous as fait peur.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Au moment où je faisais des incantations, Luna t'as vu tombée comme une pierre, elle s'est précipitée vers toi, a prit ta tête et la posée délicatement dans l'herbe. J'ai accouru avec Siahunël – il désigna la luciole – c'est l'esprit de l'été... Bon... C'est une fée masculine, mais quand la nuit tombe, il devient une luciole. Pour en revenir à ton « sommeil », si on peut le désigner par ce mot, on t'a appelé, mais en vain. Luna est repartie chez elle, à cause de l'heure et reviendra demain matin.  
- Excuse moi, Elenwë, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Mais je sais où se trouve ta prochaine saison.  
- Brocéliande... Je suppose, puisque c'est le mot que tu as murmuré.  
- Exactement.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Il l'emmena en direction d'une cabane qu'il avait construit en attendant le réveil de sa cousine. Elle était heureuse, car ils avaient un abri contre la pluie. Ils rentrèrent dans la hutte et s'endormirent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Finwë se réveilla la première, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son cousin qui dormait à poing fermé, elle sortit de la cabane et s'étira. C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée et les oiseaux gazouillaient. Tout en s'étirant, la jeune fille pensait que les évènements de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais elle se trompait en regardant autours d'elle. Elenwë sortit de la hutte et lui lança un faible bonjour. Finwë se retourna et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, Elenwë, bien dormit ?  
- Oui ! J'ai très bien dormi malgré les évènements d'hier... Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Oh ! Et tu avais oublié ton livre. Essaye de t'en souvenir.

Le garçon le lui tendit, la fille le prit et le remercia. Finwë regarda son cousin, mais elle ne vit pas son sceptre, elle se demandait bien où il l'avait mis, elle décida de lui poser la question. Elenwë releva un pan de son T-shirt, pour lui montrer que son arme s'était transformée en porte-clé. La jeune fille porta son attention sur la petite fée qui était sur l'épaule de son cousin.

- Comment as-tu fais pour l'invoquer ?

- Il ne m'a pas du tout invoqué, répliqua Siahunël, il bougeait son Sceptre n'importe comment, que j'en suis sortit, car j'avais mal au cœur.

- Mais... J'ignorais qu'il était habité, répondit Elenwë.

- Tu aurais put t'en douter.

- Siahunël... Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je te rappelle que...

- Silence vous deux !

Ils regardèrent Finwë complètement médusé. Elenwë savait que sa cousine détestait les disputes. Le garçon baissa la tête et s'excusa. Siahunël jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son jeune maître, il mit sa main sur son front en baissant la tête et murmura.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les demis elfes.

Elenwë le regarda avec de grands yeux, se sentant visé l'esprit observa le jeune garçon en se demandant pourquoi il affichait cet air, Siahunël haussa les épaules et fixa Finwë qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Demi elfe ? Questionna Elenwë  
- Que racontes tu ?

- C'est Siahunël qui a dit ce mot, Finwë, pas moi.

La jeune fille contempla la fée avec de gros yeux.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- On ne l'était pas, s'écrièrent les deux cousins.

- Pourtant avec vos prénoms...

Les deux cousins se dévisagèrent, c'était véridique que leurs prénoms auraient dû les mettre sur la bonne voie. Elenwë prit Siahunël dans sa main.

- Bon... On te croit, mais... À part nous et nos parents, peut ont trouver d'autres demis elfes ?

- Ici ou là-bas ? Lui demanda Siahunël

- Là-bas ? Questionna Elenwë  
- Ben... Oui, dans votre Royaume.

- Quel Royaume ?

- Tu le fais exprès, Elenwë ?

- Non...

Siahunël commença à s'énerver, à ce moment là Finwë lui raconta tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Elenwë ajouta que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'un royaume. L'esprit les écouta attentivement, il se calma et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il apparaît que les deux demis elfes avaient grandit dans le mensonge. Il observa son jeune maître qui scrutait chaque parcelle du bois.

- Que cherches tu ? Lui demanda Siahunël

- Luna devait venir... Elle devrait être là d'ailleurs, dit Elenwë.

- Ben... Elle n'est pas là !

- Je l'ai remarqué.

- Ben... Pourquoi la cherches tu ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les demis elfes.

Elenwë abandonna ses recherches, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Finwë qui s'était assise en attendant que son cousin ait fini d'observer les environs. La demi elfe alla la voir et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Luna. La sang-mêlée se leva, s'épousseta et partit en direction de la sortie du bois. Le garçon la suivit et au passage il ordonna à Siahunël de rentrer dans le Sceptre. L'esprit s'exécuta, le jeune adulte était heureux, car il avait trouvé une formule pour faire rentrer une fée des saisons, mais ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elenwë commençait à en avoir assez de Siahunël qui le prenait de haut, le demi elfe alla à côté de sa cousine qui serrait son livre contre elle, le garçon se demandait si les personnes encapuchonnées allaient les reconnaître, c'est alors que quelqu'un les attrapa et les plaqua derrière un mur. Le demi elfe voulut se débattre, mais l'inconnu le tenait fermement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la personne les relâcha et Elenwë se retourna en se massant les membres. Le jeune garçon était surpris de voir son agresseur habillé avec une veste ouverte, qui laissait apparaître une chemise blanche et passait par-dessus le pantalon qui avait la même couleur. Sa cravate était verte. Ses chaussures étaient noires tout comme ses lunettes qui masquaient ses yeux. Le seul objet qui le rendait moins sérieux était la casquette verte au milieu, et blanche de part et d'autre ainsi que sur la visière. Une mèche châtain dépassait de cet article. L'inconnu s'excusa de leur avoir fait peur, en leur faisant un petit sourire gêné. Sur le coup Elenwë avait eu peur, mais maintenant il ne savait plus si c'était de la crainte ou de la pitié. Le jeune garçon cassa le silence.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je vous ai juste sauvé la vie.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Finwë.

- Que des personnes encapuchonnées vous suivaient.

- Oh ! Merci infiniment, monsieur, dit Elenwë avec un regard attendrissant, que puis-je faire pour vous remerciez ?

- Mais rien du tout, Elenwë...

- Attendez ! Vous connaissez le prénom de mon cousin ?

- Ben... Un peu que je le connais, il jouait tout le temps avec mon fils.

- J'ai un peu dix neuf ans, dit Elenwë, et vous avez... ?

- Trente neuf ans ! Lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Les deux cousins étaient bouche bées, car la personne paraissait plus jeune, au moins la vingtaine, mais pas plus. L'inconnu se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main et leur sourit en retirant sa main.

- J'ai oublié de me présenter, je me prénomme Lankouëch, et comme vous je suis un demi elfe.

- Enchanté, répondit Elenwë.

- De même, répliqua Finwë.

- Que nous veux tu ?

- Tu es toujours sur la défensive, Elenwë, pourtant...

- C'est un peu normal que je sois sur la défensive, de nombreuses personnes nous recherchent.

- Heu... Si je vous dis que je vous cherchais pour...

Mais à ce moment là, les deux jeunes demis elfes partirent en courant, Lankouëch soupira et les rattrapa rapidement. Les deux cousins furent étonnés, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un courir aussi vite et sans effort. Les deux sangs mêlés s'arrêtèrent, le coureur stoppa un peu plus loin et revint vers eux.

- Qui es tu réellement ? Ami ou ennemi ? Lui demanda Elenwë

-Elenwë... Je sais que tu te poses de nombreuses questions, mais...

L'adulte tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Lankouëch avait remarqué que plusieurs personnes les observaient. Le demi elfe leur fit un petit sourire gêné, alla entre les deux cousins et les poussa pour qu'ils avançassent. Des individus habillés en noirs commençaient à les suivre. L'homme murmura aux deux sangs mêlés.

- Es-ce que vous connaissez bien ce quartier ?

- Hum... Je ne connais que le chemin qui nous mène à l'école et à la cantine, répondit Elenwë.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me balader dans le coin, j'étais surtout pressée de retourner chez moi, dit Finwë.

- Je vois qu'on peut toujours vous faire confiance, les Saisons.

Les deux cousins lui firent un petit sourire, Lankouëch les attrapa, les mit sous ses bras et partit en courant.

- HEY ! LÂCHE MOI ! S'écrièrent en chœur Elenwë et Finwë

- Désolé, les Saisons, mais... Il faut qu'on trouve une cachette rapidement.

Finwë serrait un peu plus son livre contre elle, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son cousin qui semblait se débattre. La demie elfe regarda de nouveau devant elle, c'était impressionnant de voir le paysage défilé sous ses yeux de cette manière. La sang-mêlée commençait à fatiguer, elle lui indiqua vaguement une direction. Lankouëch regarda rapidement le chemin que lui proposait Finwë, jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui. Leurs poursuiveurs n'étaient plus en vue. Le demi elfe s'engagea dans l'allée et se cacha derrière un mur. L'homme déposa les deux cousins et se laissa glisser le long de la séparation. Elenwë s'assit en face de lui et le toisa.

- Qui es tu réellement ? Demanda Elenwë

- C'est un ami, sinon il ne nous aurait pas aider à fuir, lui répondit Finwë

- Je fais parti de votre famille... Je suis un cousin, leur répondit Lankouëch entre deux respiration.

Les deux demis elfes le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, leur famille ne leur avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient des cousins. Dès que Lankouëch eut reprit son souffle, il les fixa et commença à se demander ce qu'il avait dit comme bêtise. L'homme se releva et Elenwë l'imita.

- Au fait, qui étaient ces personnes qui nous suivaient ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Je pense que c'étaient des elfes ou des humains. De toute façon, ces deux peuples vivent en harmonie et ils feraient tout pour avoir vos armes.

- Qu'ont-elles de si important ? Questionna Finwë.

- Celle d'Elenwë contient les quatre éléments, quant à la tienne, elle renferme un pouvoir mais je ne sais plus lequel.

- Mais... Toutes les pages sont blanches. Il ne leur sert à rien pour le moment, rétorqua Finwë.

- Et mon Sceptre est habité par un esprit qui ne veut pas m'aider, et qui se moque de moi, dit Elenwë avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Le demi elfe attrapa son arme qui reprit sa taille initiale, et le donna à Lankouëch qui l'examina. L'adulte regarda le garçon en lui demandant où étaient passés les autres saisons. Elenwë l'ignorait, et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé quand il a trouvé son arme. L'homme écouta le récit de son petit cousin en faisant des petits oui avec sa tête. Dès que le sang mêlé eut finit son histoire, Lankouëch reporta son attention sur le Sceptre, le rendit à Elenwë qui le remit à sa ceinture.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Brocéliande, Elenwë, lui dit sa cousine.

- Ah ! Oui ! Ma prochaine saison se trouve là-bas.

- Avez-vous une carte ? Je peux vous y conduire, leur demanda Lankouëch.

Les deux demis elfes regardèrent l'homme avec de grands yeux. Ils se demandèrent par quel moyen il pouvait les emmenés. L'adulte leur afficha un grand sourire et en sortit un pendentif qui était caché sous sa chemise. C'était un petit triangle argenté, Elenwë s'approcha de lui et demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec son bijou.

- Vous emmenez dans l'endroit où se trouve ta saison, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Mais... Lankouëch... Ce n'est pas avec ton pendant qu'on pourra s'y rendre, lui dit Finwë.

- Certes, il me faudrait une carte et c'est bon.

- On en n'a pas, lui dit Elenwë.

- Dis moi, l'Elenwë...

- Elenwë, lui rectifia le demi elfe.

- Ah ! Excuse moi, j'ai repris mon ancienne habitude, excuse moi ! Sinon, sais tu où on pourrait trouver des cartes facilement ?

- À la bibliothèque, je pense, répondit Finwë.

Lankouëch remit son pendentif sous sa chemise, les deux cousins se dévisagèrent en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. L'homme les regarda, leur sourit et marcha. Les deux sangs mêlés le talonnèrent.

- Lankouëch, dit Elenwë, où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as vu une bibliothèque dans le coin, et que tu nous as posé cette question pour nous conduire dans un piège.

- Pas exactement.

L'adulte détacha son collier et le mit dans le creux de sa main. Le triangle émettait une faible lueur argenté, Elenwë pensait que c'était le reflet du soleil, aussi leva t'il la tête pour en avoir le cœur net. Le ciel était gris, comme à son habitude, le demi elfe baissa la tête pour reporter son attention sur cet étrange objet.

- À quoi te sert-il, Lankouëch ? Lui demanda Finwë.

- Bonne question, la Finwë...

- Es tu toujours obligé de rajouter un article devant notre prénom ? Questionna Elenwë.

- Oh ! C'est une habitude que j'ai eu, j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler vos parents de cette façon, d'ailleurs mon père faisait pareil...

- En, quelque sorte, c'est de famille, lui coupa le sang mêlé.

- Oui de ma famille et non de la vôtre. Sinon pour répondre à la question de la Finwë, mon pendentif va sûrement trouver une fameuse bibliothèque, mais l'ennui c'est que personne devra nous voir quand j'utiliserais mon pouvoir.

- Que se passerait-il dans ce cas là ? Lui demanda Elenwë

- Je n'ai pas encore fait l'expérience, mais je pense que si une personne nous voit, elle risque de finir sa vie chez des fous, et je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Nous non plus ! Répondirent en chœur les deux cousins.

Le trio avançait tranquillement, en espérant que personne ne les remarquerait. Lankouëch avait fini par remettre son collier et cacha de nouveau son pendentif. Elenwë aurait tant voulu lui demander par quel stratège allait-il trouvé l'endroit. L'homme remarqua le regard interrogateur du demi elfe et lui fit un immense sourire.

- Oh ! Je crois en voir une, s'écria Finwë.

Lankouëch quitta le regard que lui lançait le jeune demi elfe, pour regarder devant lui. Un grand bâtiment s'y dressait pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient distinguer que les pierres grises. L'adulte arrêta son pas et s'enfonça dans une ruelle. Les deux demis elfes le regardèrent sortir de leur champ vision, ils voulurent le suivre, mais s'y résignèrent assez rapidement. Pas qu'ils avaient peur du noir, bien au contraire, ils adoraient, mais le fait était tout autre, déjà cette personne était inconnue pour eux, même si elle leur avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était un étranger, même s'il leur avait montré un pendentif qui brillait, après tout, un bouton caché pouvait être dissimulé, et quand on appuyait dessus une lueur apparaissait. Décidément, les deux sangs mêlés avaient de moins en moins confiance en cette personne. Tout d'un coup, ils aperçurent une silhouette, ils reconnurent facilement Lankouëch avec sa veste qui flottait au vent.

- Pourquoi restez vous ici, les Saisons ?

Aucune réponse. Lankouëch commençait à lire la crainte dans le regard des deux sangs mêlés et se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. L'homme commençait à en avoir assez, d'ailleurs il se demandait par quel moyen, il pouvait gagner leur confiance. L'adulte ignorait aussi la cause du silence des parents d'Elenwë et de Finwë. Lankouëch mit les mains dans son dos, fit les cent pas, en cherchant un moyen pour gagner la confiance des deux demis elfes. Au bout d'un moment, il tapa son poing dans le plat de sa main et se tourna pour faire face aux deux sangs mêlés.

- Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase la dernière fois.

- Laquelle ? Lui demanda Elenwë

- Celle où je vous disais que je vous cherchais pour...

- Ah ! Celle là, répondit Finwë avec un air déçu.

- On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais coupé la parole, rétorqua Lankouëch.

- Que voulais tu nous dire, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda le sang mêlé en faisant son regard mignon.

Lankouëch fit un petit sourire devant le regard d'Elenwë et l'adulte lui tapota gentiment la tête en lui disant qu'il était mignon. Le jeune demi elfe lui offrit son plus beau sourire. L'homme se mit à toussoter pour reprendre son sérieux.

- Donc... Je voulais vous dire que je vous cherchais pour...

- Tu l'as déjà dit, répondit Finwë.

- Tu as bientôt fini de me couper la parole, c'est énervant à la fin, lui dit Lankouëch avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pour ? Questionna Elenwë.

- Vous ramenez dans notre Royaume.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, Elenwë.

- Et pourquoi pas, Finwë.

- De toute façon, il faudrait que ta cousine sache se servir de son livre.

- Mais... Tu nous a dis que tu pouvais.

- Oui, Elenwë, mais il faut que le livre de Finwë fonctionne, si je puis dire.

- J'ai dû mal à te suivre, Lankouëch, dit le jeune demi elfe.

- Je reprends : « Pour aller dans notre Royaume, il faut avoir les trois objets principaux : le Sceptre des Saisons, le Livre des Secrets et mon pendentif. »

- Mais..., commença Elenwë, mon Sceptre n'est pas entier, enfin... Il manque trois saisons. Donc... On va rester ici.

- Je n'avais pas fini l'Elenwë, il faut juste que tu es les deux Saisons gardiennes de votre famille.

- Saisons gardiennes ? Questionna Finwë.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué que le Sceptre d'Elenwë avait Été...

- Siahunël, rectifia Elenwë.

- Pardon ? Dit Lankouëch.

- Ben... C'est son prénom, répondit tout simplement Elenwë.

Lankouëch ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il essaya de se remémorer le jour où les Saisons avait obtenu un prénom. Le sang mêlé ouvrit les yeux et fixa Elenwë, car c'était lui qui leur avait donné une identité. L'adulte se gratta la tête, car il ignorait l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Il remarqua que le jeune garçon le regardait avec un air inquiet, aussi l'homme lui tapota gentiment la tête et Elenwë sourit.

- Bon... Passons, donc la prochaine saison gardienne que tu vas trouver est celle de ta cousine.

- C'est celle qui va m'apprendre à me servir de mon livre.

- Exactement ! Lui répondit Lankouëch avec un immense sourire.

- Au fait, qu'as-tu trouvé dans cette ruelle, lui demanda Elenwë.

- Une carte avec l'endroit que vous m'avez indiqué, je me demande bien qui l'a laissé ici, du coup j'ai créé un portail pour nous rendre à la place où se trouve la saison. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas refermé et...

Son regard changea rapidement lorsqu'il vit des personnes encapuchonnées qui marchaient dans leur direction, c'était donc eux qui avaient laissé traîner ce plan, il attrapa les deux cousins, les mit sous ses bras et s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Un mur argenté qui brillait leur faisait face et le groupe fonçait en plein dedans. Elenwë prit peur et blottit sa tête contre le flan de Lankouëch pour ne pas voir l'étendue des dégâts, quant à Finwë, elle était tombée dan les pommes. Ils passèrent la cloison et après leur passage le vortex se referma au nez des individus qui les poursuivaient, ils regardèrent le mur, poussèrent un juron et retournèrent sur leur pas. Pendant ce temps, le jeune demi elfe sentit un climat totalement différent, Lankouëch déposa les deux cousins sur le sol herbeux.

- Lankouëch... Où sommes nous ?

- À l'endroit que vous m'avez indiqué, donc... Ta saison devrait se trouver ici.

Lankouëch continua sa marche, Elenwë s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa cousine qui s'était assoupie, et remarqua que son livre émettait une étrange lumière. Le demi elfe se leva et interpella leur accompagnateur qui revint au pas de course en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, dès qu'il vit la lueur qui émanait du bouquin de la sang-mêlée, Lankouëch s'approcha d'elle et la secoua gentiment pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finwë ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'assit et regarda autours d'elle. Le groupe se trouvait dans une immense forêt et des oiseaux gazouillaient. La demie elfe prit son livre et se leva. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la lueur de son bouquin, car elle était heureuse de se trouver loin du brouhaha quotidien de la ville. La sang-mêlée se mit à marcher, tout d'un coup un vent glacé souffla dans sa direction, la jeune fille se recroquevilla et regarda les garçons. Les deux demis elfes lui pointèrent son livre, Finwë le regarda, son bouquin clignotait légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est une sorte de radar, on dirait, il va peut-être nous indiquer la saison.

- Si tu le dis, Elenwë.

Finwë ouvrit la marche en brandissant son livre devant elle, les deux garçons la talonnaient en regardant le paysage et en discutant. Plusieurs s'écoulèrent, la demie elfe commençait à en avoir assez de marcher sans fin, de plus son livre ne changeait pas sa cadence de clignotement, la jeune fille se retourna et regarda Lankouëch et Elenwë qui semblaient bien s'entendre. La sang-mêlée finit par s'asseoir, car elle commençait à avoir les jambes en compote, les deux garçons s'assirent de part et d'autres de Finwë.

- De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux ?

- On se demandait si on n'irait pas plus vite en utilisant ton Livre et mon Sceptre.

- Peut-être... Tu as sans doute raison, Elenwë.

- On essaye ?

- Plus tard, j'ai mal aux jambes.

Lankouëch se leva et fit signe à Finwë de monter sur son dos. La demie elfe s'exécuta et les deux garçons reprirent leur marche. Elenwë jeta des coups d'œil derrière lui, prit son Sceptre, le brandit devant lui et ferma les yeux. L'adulte le regarda en espérant qu'il n'allait pas se heurter à un obstacle, comme un arbre par exemple.

- Dis moi, Lankouëch, tu as bien dit que tu avais un fils.

- Oui et il a l'âge d'Elenwë, pourquoi ?

- Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

- Oh ! Non ! Il n'est pas tout seul, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

- Tu crois qu'il se souviendra de nous ?

- Je pense et encore... Ce n'est pas sûr. Vous étiez si jeune quand vous nous avez quitté. Quand je repense à ce moment, je revois ton cousin qui pleurait, ses cris étaient déchirants, d'ailleurs ceux de mon fils aussi.

- Et moi ?

- Tu étais encore à l'âge d'être dans un landau, donc... tu n'as pas dû faire attention sur le moment, quant à ton cousin... il devait avoir trois ans, pas étonnant que vous n'ayez aucun souvenir du Mistral.

- Le Mistral, qu'est-ce donc ?

- Notre Royaume enfin... Un endroit où les demis elfes peuvent vivre en paix, sauf que nous avons deux ennemis qui veulent à tout prix nous éliminés...

- Pourquoi avons-nous fui... À cause d'eux ?

- J'ai poussé les Saisons à partir, en partit à cause d'eux, mais surtout je n'avais aucune envie que les Elfes et les Humains mettent la main sur vos armes respectives.

- Attends... Mon Livre est une arme ?

- Oui, mais pas aussi terrifiante que celle de ton cousin.

- Au fait, comment nous as-tu reconnu ?

- J'ai vu ton livre, puis j'ai remarqué que la personne qui t'accompagnait ressemblait beaucoup à Yuki, aussi me suis-je dis que vous étiez leurs enfants.

- On approche ! S'écria Elenwë

Le demi elfe ouvrit les yeux, courait en direction d'une butte de terre, grimpa sur le monticule, brandit son Sceptre au-dessus de sa tête et le regarda. Lankouëch déposa Finwë sur le sol et tous deux fixèrent Elenwë qui ressemblait à un héros, qui venait tout juste de sortir son arme d'un socle. Un vent se mit à souffler autours du demi elfe, le livre de la jeune fille se mit à se feuilleter rapidement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et l'adulte l'entoura de ses bras. Tout d'un coup la brise s'arrêta et une petite fée se tenait au creux de la main d'Elenwë, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs baissé son Sceptre. Lankouëch desserra son étreinte, la demie elfe le remercia et alla voir la bestiole de plus près. Il s'agissait de la créature qu'elle avait vue dans ses songes. L'homme vint les rejoindre et observa la fée.

- Bonjour, Printemps, lui dit-il.

- Azuria... L'aurais tu oublié ?

- Je ne suis pas encore habitué à vos nouveaux prénoms.

- Je l'ai remarqué, Lankouëch.

Azuria regarda les deux jeunes demis elfes en leur souriant. L'esprit du printemps s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de Finwë.

- Alors ! Comme promis, je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de ton Livre. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu poses la paume de ta main sur la couverture où l'inscription : « Livre des Secrets » y figure. Ensuite, ferme les yeux et pense très fort à un sort que tu as appris.

- Mais... Je n'en ai appris aucun.

- Elenwë, tu serais gentil si tu descendais du monticule, histoire que ta cousine puisse poser son livre.

Le demi elfe descendit et la sang-mêlée déposa son livre sur la butte. Le bouquin se mit à feuilleter, des morceaux d'écritures commencèrent à apparaître sur les pages qui étaient blanches, Finwë s'accroupit et se pencha légèrement pour lire. La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à lire, car les pages tournaient rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, son objet se referma, la demoiselle regarda la fée qui lui fit signe de reprendre son arme, la demie elfe s'exécuta et reporta son attention sur la créature.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu as appris le Secret pour retourner chez vous !

- Comment marche t'il ?

- Fais ce que je t'ai dis un peu plus tôt.

Finwë se remémora les paroles d'Azuria et refit l'enchaînement. Le livre s'ouvrit, se feuilleta, dès qu'il eut fini, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et observa ce qui était inscrit. La fée lui indiqua qu'elle devait lire la formule dans sa tête, sauf les phrases en italique qui montrait les actions. L'esprit rentra dans le Sceptre des Saisons, en disant à Elenwë qu'elle forcera Siahunël à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son arme. Le sang mêlé le remit à sa ceinture. La demie elfe demanda aux deux garçons de se mettre devant elle, histoire de former un triangle. Elle tendit sa main gauche dans leur direction et leur demanda de mettre leurs mains par-dessus la sienne. Ils s'exécutèrent. Finwë récita l'incantation dans sa tête, une sphère blanche se forma autours d'eux, le petit groupe disparut lorsque la bulle se resserrait et elle éclata.


End file.
